onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kristen Alderson
| hometown = Bucks County, Pennsylvania | spouse = (dating) | children = | series1 = One Life to Live | character1 = Starr Manning | years1 = 1998-2012 | series2 = General Hospital | character2 = Starr Manning | years2 = 2012-13 (Starr) 2013-present (Kiki) | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = red | color text = white }} Kristen DeAnn Alderson is an American actress and singer. She is best known for playing Starr Manning, most recently on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, and previously on the former ABC soap opera One Life to Live. Alderson would be one of the main Llanview transplants with Roger Howarth and Michael Easton, that was placed on contract with the GH series. Her first air date is on May 13th as the new character. Early life Alderson was born in Bucks County, Pennsylvania to Richard and Kathy Alderson. She has a younger brother, Eddie Alderson. Alderson attended a Catholic school in Pennsylvania through seventh grade and was also a cheerleader, but decided to receive on-set tutorial for eighth grade and she then attended the Professional Performing Arts School in New York City for high school. She also looks forward to achieving a degree in teaching. Career At six years old, Alderson auditioned for the One Life to Live role of Starr Manning in February 1998 and has portrayed the character since March 20, 1998,Kristen Alderson profile - Soaps.com Retrieved on December 24, 2008. and was put on contract with the series in April 2001,Starr Manning profile - SoapCentral.com Retrieved December 24, 2008. at the time making her the youngest performer on daytime television with a contract role. In an episode, she experienced her first kiss on-screen when Starr kissed Travis (Connor Paolo). Before One Life to Live, she portrayed Molly in a Broadway production of Annie. Alderson received the 2005 Soap Opera Digest Award Favorite Teen for her work in One Life to Live. Alderson's younger brother, Eddie, portrayed Matthew Buchanan on One Life to Live until its cancellation. After One Life to Live finished filming on November 18, 2011, Alderson relocated with her brother to Los Angeles."Alderson's moving to LA not Prospect Park" She is currently dating her General Hospital co-star Chad Duell On January 11, 2012, it was announced that Alderson, along with former co-stars Kassie DePaiva, Michael Easton, and Roger Howarth, would reprise her One Life to Live role on ABC's sole remaining soap opera General Hospital. She debuted on the series on February 24, 2012 and left on March 20, 2013. However, she will be returning to the series after briefly returning to One Life to Live, and then there will likely be a recast of the character. Prospect Park currently owns the rights to all One Life to Live characters; TV Guide reported that because ABC does not want to risk any further legal disputes with Prospect Park concerning the characters, the only way to avoid such disputes may be to have the former One Life to Live actors portray "characters that in no way resemble the current ones" in order to stay on General Hospital. Alderson will return to ''General Hospital as a new character. References External links * Category:American soap opera actresses Category:Actresses Category:Past Actresses